Trouble
by arilovexo
Summary: "Clearly you're not the girl I thought you were." What's that supposed to mean?" "Let's just put it this way, you were trouble from the moment I first saw you." Cam/Maya
1. Chapter 1

**I realize I probably shouldn't start another story while I'm in the middle of three already. But really, I couldn't help this one. I was listening to Taylor Swift and the song Trouble came on. The first time I've heard it, and I was just like, "this is a great idea!" So I naturally went with it. So, until further notice, One More Night and Temporary Escape are on a small, official hiatus. I just gotta figure out how to get rid of my writer's block.**

**Cam's kinda out of character though. He's more of a sarcastic, shy, jokester than depressed and anxious. I kinda like what I did here. But yeah, just think of his character being more of Dylan Everett's character in Wingin' It. Carl. He was so rad, by the way. **

**Anyway, yeah. Sam's just a friend he made when he started going to the school. She's going to be important for the storyline. Yeah he's going to owe her _huge_, by the end of this, lol. Though, I'm thinking it's going to be shorter than the other one. Maybe 3-5 chapters ish. Maybe less, maybe more. Depends.**

**Also, I've been watching some Laguna Beach. Nothing really related to this, I just wanted to say that. Lol. It's a damn good show! I wish it was still on, but with everyone from season one. They're real badasses, in my opinion. Though, I thought Kristin was kinda a bitch. But she's really pretty. I guess that somewhat makes up for it. Not really, though. There's no excuse for bitchiness.**

**Also, notice. I'm trying out first person point of view for the first time. Let me know if it works or not. And yeah, wow, this note is seriously long.**

**So enjoy. Review. I own nothing.**

* * *

I knew I was in deep shit the first time I saw her. _Maya Matlin. _I had just transferred to Degrassi because I was on the best young hockey team in Canada… or some shit like that. She was in my French class talking to two other students. And then, she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, her blue eyes shined in the light (I'm not kidding you), and then she sort of smiled.

But not at me.

At her friend. With short, ginger hair, and let me tell you that kid was the luckiest son of a bitch in the school.

Mostly because I wanted her to smile at me. Just sayin.

"Sup, Cam?" Oh great, Sam was here. Hah, our names rhyme. Cam and Sam.

Anyway…

"Sup?" I asked, looking up at her. I tried to look interested in what she was saying but I was way more interested in Maya to care.

"Earth to Cam…" She waved her hand in front of my face and I looked up at her again. I really couldn't help where my eyes roamed, don't blame me. "Are you even listening to me?"

Not a chance. Not that I'd tell her that.

"Whaaat? Yeah totally… you said something about… frozen yogurt." I threw my hand up to make it seem like I'd gotten the answer right. "Psh, who doesn't know what you were talking about?"

"Considering you're the only I'm talking to, I hope no one else. And how did you know?"

Really? I'd gotten it right? I just took a shot in the dark.

"Well, that's because… you love frozen yogurt. Obviously."

She gave me a look. "I really wasn't talking about frozen yogurt."

And I completely knew that.

"So then what were you talking about?"

"I was talking about the party this Friday!"

"There's a party?"

She smacked the top of my head. And it hurt.

"Yes!"

"Cool… who's going?"

"I assumed you knew. You are on the team with Dallas after all."

Ooh, so it was one of _those_ parties. Yeah, I hardly went to those since all Dallas did was make an ass out of himself… and of course other people at his own expense. Yeah, I was so not down for that.

"Yeah about that. I'm not going."

Her eyes widened, "What do you mean you're not going?"

I laughed, I really couldn't help it. "Exactly that. Dallas just enjoys making asses out of everyone. I don't really care much for it honestly."

"Well start caring!"

I looked at her, "And why would I do a crazy thing like that?"

She smirked, "Because Maya's going."

I found this hard to believe.

"Uh huh. That makes sense you know. That she'd go to a party, where the guy who's throwing it has serious conflict with her older sister. Right. Makes a lot of sense."

"Well, believe it Hockey Boy. She's going." Sam then returned to her seat (which was right next to mine) and turned to me again. "So you're going." I opened my mouth to protest, but she wouldn't let me speak. "Ah ah, don't argue. The decision is final."

Fucking great.

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled into my house. Well, not really my house. It was more of a house I was staying in while I went to school in Toronto. It was like college, but not. I was 12 hours away from home, which just included my mom. My dad left us when I was four, and hasn't returned since. I much prefer it that way since all I remember about him is that he was a complete asshole and treated us like shit.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, here.

"Sup, loser?"

Ah, sweet, sweet Alex. She was in grade 7 and (even though we weren't technically related), she was still a pain in my ass. The good thing was, she knew it, and we constantly bantered back and forth like legit siblings.

It felt awesome.

"Sup, slut?" I shot back, and she laughed, rolling her eyes.

I always called her slut, it was a term of endearment for both of us. She called me loser, asshole, or jerk, and I called her stinky and slut. It was an odd relationship, but it worked for us.

I walked into the kitchen and she followed me. Flipping her straight, long blonde hair over her shoulder, she looked at me. "Any luck on the Maya front?" She asked as I opened the fridge and she took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. I pulled out a can of pepsi and shook my head.

"Not really. But I think I know a way to get her to talk to me."

"Ever think that maybe she's nervous? You know, girls are like that. Nervous to talk to a boy, but once they get the chance, act like… I don't know, a crazy girl!" She threw her hands up for emphasis.

I raised my eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

"Duh, I've been dating Ben since we were in like diapers." I gave her a look. "Okay, maybe not that long, but you get the point. We've been going out a while. And he was just as nervous to talk to me as I was. And now, boom! We're together. Awesome, isn't it?"

I stared at her for a moment, before walking over to the fruit basket. "Here, have an apple."

She took it, looking at it confused. She shook her head and put it back. "What, can't take advice from a thirteen year old?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't."

"Then why'd you randomly hand me an apple?"

"Because I could. Any reason why you're bothering me?"

"But you just… ugh!" She stormed out of the room, and I laughed, taking a bite of the apple she had left behind.

I heard my phone go off a moment later, and pulled it out to see I had a message.

_Hey, open your front door in five seconds. _

Sighing, I put my phone in my back pocket, and counted down, as I walked to the front door.

_Five, four, three, two, one… _

"And here she is…" I said, opening the door and allowing Sam to go through. Only she didn't do it the normal way, no. Sam always had to be different.

She actually _skateboarded _through. Huh, imagine that.

"Can I ask why you just skateboarded into my house?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to make an entrance."

I shut the front door. "Well, you certainly did that."

"Yeah." She tried to catch her breath, moving her blonde hair out of her eyes. She then picked up her skateboard and followed me into the kitchen. "So I see you were eating an apple."

"Yeah, kinda. It was Alex's first though, but she didn't want it, so I took it."

She gave me a look for a few minutes, before nodding her head. "Nice, so anyway, about this party this weekend."

"I still can't believe you're making me go." I casually leaned on the counter and started to eat the apple again. "I can't express how much I don't want to go."

"It's supposed to be the party of the year!"

"Yeah, Dallas, Luke and whoever else on the team who are a pain in the ass have been saying that for months." I then looked outside a brief moment and realized it had begun to snow. Then I looked at Sam again. "How did you skateboard here in the snow?"

"I have my ways, Campbell." She said it so mysteriously I was legit intrigued for a minute, but then thought better of it. I just shook my head and walked to the trashcan to throw away my apple. "Hey, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

I froze. What do I tell her? I was too embarrassed to tell her the truth. I'm even too embarrassed to say admit it to myself.

So I just said whatever came to mind, "What? Of course. Yeah… I uh, I've kissed tons of girls! Especially back home." I scoffed and waved my hand in the air. "You act like I'm not experience or anything."

"Because you're not."

She said it so sure of herself. I hate her for that.

"Yeah okay, fine. I've never kissed a girl, happy?" I can't believe I actually told her that, how _stupid _of me.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed of Cam." She said, "In fact, I think it's kinda cute. And I guarantee you, Maya will too."

"Right. Because every girl wants a guy who has no experience."

Sam shrugged. "It's better than having a player who most likely has STDs go after you." She had a point there.

"Okay, so let's say… she's into that. What makes you think she would be?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Okay, you didn't hear this from me, but I heard this from a pretty reliable source."

I nodded, "And I assume that'd be the girl she's always talking to in class… uh, Rory or Cori or something like that." I was never good with names. Especially ones that didn't really matter to me. And besides, this girl was kind of annoying and prissy, not gonna lie. It was a good thing she wasn't all over me, because she's definitely not my type.

Sam rolled her eyes again, "I assume you mean _Tori_." Yeah right, her. Whatever her name was. "Anyway, she told me Maya's never been kissed either, let alone had a boyfriend. So all the more reason for you two to get together, be each other's first for other things more than kissing and then make beautiful babies later on in life." She gave me the thumbs up and I sighed, my head going in my hands. Sam could be so difficult sometimes. And to emphasize that more I groaned.

"You just need some confidence."

I scoffed, looking back at her. "I have a ton of confidence."

She gave me a look that said, '_really?' _

"Okay, well, you're afraid to talk to Maya Matlin of all people, let alone other girls, you're socially awkward and antisocial, hence why you refuse to go to this party and you—"

"I am not socially awkward!" I caught her off. "There's no way! And I talk to a _ton _of girls. I talk to you, don't I?"

Again with the '_really_' look.

But instead of repeating anything, she just continued. "Really. That's all you need is some confidence, and today's your lucky day.

I was afraid to ask.

"Why?" So I asked anyway. Stupid decision.

She gave me a huge smile, "Because I'm here to help!"

I'm doomed.

* * *

**I'm gonna start posting fun facts about me, since y'all don't really know much. So here goes. Numero uno.**

**Fun fact: my name is Jessica (but I go by Jess or Jessie), I'm a teenager and I'm from the same place this show takes place in. Pretty sure you can figure that one out for yourselves. So that was more like three facts. Lucky you. Toodles!**

**Oh, and happy 12/12/12! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry! I know it's been forever and a half since I updated _anything _but I've been so so busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I tried to make it as funny as the first, but yeah. I don't know. I just feel like it isn't. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

So, here I was. At this damn party Sam forced me to go to against my will. And (not so surprisingly), she'd forced our friend, Wes to join us as well.

Ah, Wes. Where do I start with this guy? I had met him in one of my classes, a music class to be exact. He played the keyboard and was pretty good at the flute too. I, on the other hand, played the guitar. Surprise, surprise right? I actually enjoy playing the guitar. But anyway, he and I met and clicked almost instantly. He's a grade older than me, but he's still pretty chill.

"I hate Sam for forcing me to do this." Wes had complained for probably the millionth time.

I rolled my eyes, "You and me both, bro. Let's go get something to drink and ignore Dallas trying to hit on that chick over there."

"Yeah, he's failing epically."

"You're telling me." I responded, as I led him to the snacks and drinks table. "Where's Sam?"

Wes shrugged. "She said she'd be here around the time we'd be here."

"If she's not, I may just have to kill her."

And though Wes didn't want to laugh at that, he did anyways. I don't blame him though.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Sam showed up. But… she wasn't alone. As soon as I saw her, I started to panic… and not to mention sweat a little bit.

"Hey guys." She smiled over at us, and I gave her a small smile back. She looked right at me, "Why so nervous, Cam?"

I was going to kill her later, I was sure of it now.

Standing right next to her was Maya.

Shit. Shit. _Shit times a million. _Plus a damn and a crap. That's how much anxiety I felt right now.

Can you tell?

"N-no reason." I managed to say. "I uhm… well, you know. I have to… talk to Owen and the others on the team. I'll just… yeah."

Real smooth, Saunders. _Real _smooth.

Damn you internal voice.

I turned to Wes, "You coming with me?"

Sam looked confused, "Why would you need Wes to—"

"Great! See ya, Sam! Later, Maya." I pulled Wes with me so fast he stumbled forward and caught himself on my shoulder. Now, Wes isn't exactly the strongest person in the world, but still his body weight caused me to fall to the ground. As in full on face plant. And I wasn't even drunk! Well, at least not yet.

I groaned and rolled over as he got off me. I looked up to see Maya staring at me, a concerned look on her face. She fell to the ground, and gently touched my nose. Why on earth she did that, I'll never know. I don't think I really want to. Especially with the intense pain that followed soon afterwards.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and I groaned again. "Apparently not."

"Okay, let's help him up and get him some ice." Someone suggested, but I was too in pain to really notice who had.

"Come on." She said quietly and helped me up, Wes doing the same on my other side.

"Sorry bro." He said quietly and I just looked at him. "By the way, your nose looks like a volcano erupted."

_What?_

He let me go, and I gently touched my nose. I pulled my hand away and noticed I had blood all over my fingers. Well, that was just awesome.

"Alright, uhm… come with me." Maya said to me, and I just nodded, numbly following after her. I could barely concentrate. For one, the girl I liked was helping me out. And two, I was bleeding like crazy. How the hell did this not gross her out?

Also add in the total embarrassment factor and you'll get an easy equation.

Maya Matlin was fucking crazy.

Well, not really. But you know what I mean. Or maybe it was me that was crazy…not sure.

"Okay, just sit on the counter there." She said, leading me into the bathroom and I did as she said, groaning in pain. She rolled her eyes and closed the door so that the party noises would be muffled and what I hoped for, wouldn't cause me a headache, because I was slowly starting to get one.

"Don't be such a baby." She said quietly, putting her hand on my legs, and looking right at me. "It wasn't so bad."

"So me eating shit in front of a lot people isnt bad at all?"

She bit her lip. "Not everyone noticed. They're all too drunk anyway."

I nodded, just as someone knocked on the door. She let go of me and went to go answer it. Bianca (I think) walked in, handing her an ice pack and what looked to be a first aid kit.

"Drew's mom always has these around." She looked over Maya's head at me. "It looks like you may need it."

She nodded, "Thanks."

I just gave her a half-hearted wave and the door was closed again.

She put the ice pack and first aid kit down next to me. "Okay, this is probably going to hurt you, so stay still." She looked up at me a moment. "Think you can do that, Superstar?"

Whoa. Where did that come from? I nodded my head, in a bit of shock that she'd called me that.

"Okay… then here it goes." She picked up the ice pack and gently pressed it against my nose. I winced in pain, but didn't say anything. I wasn't going to look weak in front of her. "Wow, you took that pretty well. I'm impressed."

"Th-thanks." I said and then looked away, anywhere but her face.

It was (awkwardly) silent for a few minutes.

"I have a question." She said and I nodded for her to continue. "Why haven't you talked to me at all this entire term? I mean, I always thought you would, but for some reason, you just never did."

I shrugged, I didn't really want to answer that. It was too embarrassing.

"Trust me," She said as if reading my thoughts. "Nothing can get more embarrassing or worse than it is right now."

I just looked at her and she sighed, taking the ice pack off, she grabbed some tissue and started to gently wipe away the blood.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "This is the first time we've ever spoken to each other and you're helping me and being so nice and—I just feel like an ass."

"You shouldn't."

"Why not?"

She stopped and looked at me, "You're not an ass Cam, no matter what everyone thinks or says or does. You're on a hockey team, where sure the majority are all assholes and clearly need something better to do with their lives, but you're different. You always have been."

"And you know this, how?"

"Because I just do."

I sighed, looking back at her, watching as her eyes moved back and forth in between me and the first aid kit as she opened it and started to put on some bandages. "Clearly, you're not the girl I thought you were."

She stopped, and looked at me a little hurt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed, and put my hands on her wrists, holding them in place as I looked right at her and she looked up at me. "Let's just put it this way, you were trouble from the moment I first saw you."

And then I let go of her.

"I did want to talk to you, in the beginning of term. During the first day of class, but I was always too scared."

"Why?"

I rubbed the back of my head, self-consciously. "I don't know. I just was, and… you're just… you and…I'm not as smooth as the other guys on the team or confident like them. I'm different, like you said and—"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with that." She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. "But clarify for me, what do you mean exactly by I'm 'trouble'?"

"Well, I fell just now and you're sort of nursing me back to health. And uhm, I was nervous and you just seem like this confident girl. I don't know, that could be trouble in some cases."

She laughed, _actually_ laughed. "I'm not as confident as you think I am."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Well, for one thing. I had the same problem you had. I was too nervous to talk to you too and uhm, my friend, Tori kept trying to get me to do it, but I never did. I wrote a song about it, but I never really had the courage to say, 'Hey, Cam! I want to talk to you and get to know you!'. I really didn't think I'd ever get the chance to talk to you, ever honestly but then your friend, Sam, was it? Told me to come with her and I followed her to you and well, here we are."

"Yeah, Sam said she was going to help me, I just didn't think _that_ was the way she was going to do it."

"Meaning?'

"She was trying to give me more confidence. She worked with me on it a little over the week, but it didn't really change anything."

"Tori did the same, believe it or not." She said as she put another bandage on my nose.

I nodded, acknowledging that I had heard her. Who knew we were more alike than anyone thought?

"Just one question though."

"Shoot."

"Why do you and your friend have names that rhyme?"

I laughed. "It was just a coincidence I guess."

She nodded, "I see."

"So, you know… now that I completely embarrassed myself in front of you.. more times than one I'm sure, can I ask you something?" She nodded. I was nervous as hell, but I decided to take a chance anyways. I grabbed her hand, and she turned to me, having gone back to put away everything back in the first aid kit. I then intertwined our fingers, to which she just looked at a moment before looking up at me. I took a deep breath and then said it. "I like you, Maya."

It took a moment, but she squeezed my hand and with her other hand, put it on my cheek. "I like you too."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because we don't know each other. And I think it's kind of weird for me to like someone I don't know."

"There's nothing weird about that." She whispered, rubbing my cheek. "But how about we change that and get to know each other a little more?"

I nodded, "Okay. Well, tell me something about yourself."

To my surprise, she didn't move from her spot, in between my legs, holding my hand, and holding my cheek. She just stayed in place.

"I have an older sister." She shrugged, "She's a real pain in my ass."

Well, that I sort of knew since Dallas bitched about her a lot. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"I know about your sister. But I have a question. Why are you here at Dallas's party if he and your sister have beef?"

Maya shrugged, "I'm friends with Adam. We're in a band together and he invited me and my friend, Zig. Since he's dating Tori, he brought her along as well."

"How does Adam know Dallas?"

"Dallas lives with his family. This is technically Adam's house."

Right, right. I should've known that.

"Okay, your turn." She smiled at me, "What's something I don't know about you?"

"I'm an only child. My mom is 12 hours away." At this, she looked at me sympathetically.

"What about your dad?"

I shrugged, "He left when I was 4. I don't speak to him."

She nodded, "I understand that… sort of. My mom died when I was 6, and my dad more or less ignores me."

I looked at her, "Ignores you? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean he'd rather focus on his work than give me the time of day. My sister gets more attention from him. Even my stepbrother gets more attention."

"And you don't?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "It's complicated."

I must have surprised her with my next move, because I let go of her hand and immediately hugged her, holding her close.

"What was that for?" She asked, pulling away and biting her bottom lip. I shrugged.

"You looked like you needed it."

Well that caused her to smile. She then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me again.

"What was that for?" I asked her, with a teasing smile.

"I just wanted to give you that."

I smiled at her, and she stepped back. We heard someone say her name, and she bit her lip looking at me.

"Well, I should go. But uhm, I'll definitely see you soon?"

I gave her a soft smile and nodded me head.

"Guess you will."

She left then, unable to hide the huge smile on her face. And I found out, that I couldn't either.

* * *

"So?"

I looked at Sam as I nonchalantly took a sip of my drink. I didn't say anything, which only caused her further annoyance.

"_So_?" She repeated and I sighed.

"She helped me out, we talked, hugged and then she left. That's it. Scout's honor."

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe you."

"Well believe it. It's all true."

"Yeah Sam, I mean… lay off him. He finally got Maya to talk to him… even if it was in an embarrassing unconventional way… it still got him to talk to her. Am I right?" Wes pointed his finger at me, and Sam let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, whatever. You win."

I smiled, "Thank you."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, don't let it get to your head. I'm just glad you finally grew some balls. You know, with my help of course."

I rolled my eyes, "Think what you want, S, but my stupidity is what really won her over."

"Sure, sure."

I laughed as she started to get flustered. She quickly shook her head and then cleared her throat.

She grabbed someone's drink and held it in front of her. I copied her actions, and Wes soon did as well.

"Here's to us. Let's just get wasted!" She paused, and smirked. "And have some not so G rated fun."

And this is why, I loved my best friend, Sam. Always looking to the bright side of things.

"Here's to us." I repeated quietly. And with that we all threw our heads back and chugged our drinks.

* * *

**Fun fact about Jess: I go to a performing arts high school. I'm a dance major and have been dancing since I was two years old. Well, awkward dancing and ballet, but now I do hip hop and others. It's so fun :] I also secretly write music and sing a little bit. Everything about performing arts is just amazing and intriguing to me and it really brought me out of my shell. I'm so outgoing and I just love meeting new people. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy & review plz! **

* * *

I hate drinking.

Only for the sole reason that when you wake up the next morning, you instantly feel like shit.

Also, the phone ringing louder than normal doesn't help in the slightest either. Especially when it's early in the morning (or so you think).

So since my phone wouldn't stop ringing, I felt the logical thing would be to answer it, right?

I kinda wish I didn't when I did, if that makes sense.

I finally found the damn device hidden in my bed somewhere and brought it up to my ear, "Hello?" I sounded groggy, I could tell. Hopefully the person on the other line (whoever the hell that was) would hear it too and leave me alone until I could function properly again.

"Hi!"

Fucking Sam. Doesn't she know _never_ to bother someone who's hungover?

"What do you want? And how are you so chipper this morning? If I remember correctly, you had a lot to drink last night."

"I did. Yes. But I know how to control it better than you can." I didn't say anything to that so she continued. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that in about five minutes you're going to get a call from an unknown number."

"Sounds cryptic." I yawned, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. "Who's it going to be?"

She didn't say anything, but I could sense she had one of her mischievous, I'm-up-to-no-good smiles on her face. "Oh, you'll see. And trust me, you'll like who it is."

"I hope for your sake, I do." I laid back down and closed my eyes. "I'm going to sleep now, talk to you later or whatever."

"You can't sleep!" Sam yelled and I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Please, yell louder. Jesus, Sam."

"Just don't go to sleep okay? I have to go, but I'll talk to you later." And with that, she hung up. Damn her.

I didn't really know what to think at this point, so I just shrugged and let my phone fall wherever, and tried to go back to sleep.

I had briefly considered throwing it across the room, but I really wasn't down for a damaged phone and then not being able to find it if it kept on ringing.

Too bad my moments of peace and quiet only lasted all of two minutes before it started to ring obnoxiously again. Groaning I found it, sliding the answer button across the screen and brought up to my ear. "What now, Sam?"

"Uh… last I checked my name wasn't Sam."

I sat up quickly and checked the phone. Sure enough it was an unknown number. Though I was too tired to realize who it was, I knew that voice sounded very familiar.

"Is this a bad time?" Okay, it was a girl. That I knew since it was high pitched and all. Though it could've just been Owen or Dallas playing a prank on me, but I doubted they would do that this early in the morning… whatever time it was.

"Uh no." I finally answered. "I just woke up, I'm sorry. I—I don't know who this is." I yawned, "Forgive my yawning."

The person on the other end (whoever they were) giggled, _actually _giggled and then answered me, "It's Maya."

Suddenly I was totally awake.

And I had dropped my phone upon the realization that _Maya _was actually calling me on my cell phone.

I really needed to thank Sam as soon as I saw her. Either hug her or kiss her. But most likely I'll just hug her. Kissing her would be awkward, that's like kissing an aunt or a sister or… dare I say it, Alex. I was not going to go down that road.

"Hello?" I heard my phone and quickly picked it up, getting over my shock.

"Hey, Maya… uh question, how did you get my number?"

"Your friend insisted I have it and that you wouldn't mind. You don't, do you?"

_Hell no I don't_. I wanted to shout, but I refrained.

"I'm cool with that." I said, "So uh… may I ask why you're up so early?"

She laughed, "It's not that early, Cam. It's like noon."

Well that explained why I felt I woke up at the crack of dawn. I slept through the damn morning.

"I see." I nodded my head, though she couldn't see me. "Well, are you busy today?"

"I'm… not actually. I was hoping for an excuse to leave the house because my sister and her boyfriend are over and my dad's… well I'd rather not talk about him. Anyway, do you think we could hang out?"

I smiled, "Send me your address?"

"I… could do that." She seemed somewhat hesitant, "But can't I just meet you somewhere?"

I didn't know what that meant exactly, so I just agreed to it. Whatever it was. "Yeah, sure, just meet me in front of school in ten minutes."

"Alright, see you then!" And then she hung up.

I stared at my phone wondering why on earth girls felt it was necessary to hang up without saying goodbye.

I was also wondering why my ass wasn't already out of bed and ready to go meet Maya, or why my brain wasn't functioning properly.

Alcohol really is a bitch sometimes.

* * *

As soon as I walked up to the front steps of Degrassi, I noticed Maya was already there, sitting on the steps, her wind blowing in the air, and a smile on her face.

Okay, well not really. The hair blowing in the wind part might've been an exaggeration... and possibly so was the smile, but I'm not admitting to anything quite yet.

"Hey."

That one word seemed to startle her, because she looked up from her phone, a… well, startled look on her face. See? I totally called that.

Way to go, Saunders. Point one for me.

"Cam." She stood up quickly and put a smile on her face. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me hugging me close. She pulled away sooner than was necessary and looked at me. "Your nose looks a little better."

I gently touched it, "Yeah, I just changed the bandage this morning. Hopefully it stays and I don't have to do much else."

She nodded, "The swelling will go down soon."

I suddenly grew tired of talking about… noses. What a random conversation to have with someone you like. Am I right?

"So… let's go to know each other more…" Maya began as she and I started to walk to who knows where. "I'll go first. I don't usually take that many risks."

Okay, where the hell did that come from?

"I see." I said, "Lucky for you, I'm not one to do that either." Well, that was sort of true. When I was younger, I was very big on that whole risk taking, adrenaline rush, stupid teenage, dumbass mistakes. Thinking back on it, it was sort of like I was rebelling. Against what I wasn't sure, but whatever, I heard it was somewhat normal behavior.

"I don't know…" Maya began, tapping her chin with her finger. "You seem like the type that would take a lot of risks, or at least encourage other people to."

I shrugged, spreading my hands that I was keeping warm in the pockets of my jacket apart. "What you see now is what you get."

"How poetic." She bluntly responded. "Okay fine, how about you and I take a risk today?"

I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Like what?"

"Well… I overheard my sister's friends talking. They said on their first date, they went and got matching piercings."

They did what now?

"She was rebelling against her parents because they were divorcing and she wanted the attention on her, so they'd stop fighting, which if you think of it was actually kind of smart on her part, since if it was me in her position, I'd probably do the same thing." She took a deep breath, "Anyway, though my parental situation is a bit different, I probably wouldn't exactly be rebelling against my dad, but I don't know… I just think having a matching piercing on the first date with the guy you like is kinda… cool." She shyly looked away and I smiled.

"So this is a date?"

She looked up and rolled her eyes, "Call it want you want, but yeah. I'd say it is."

"Good, because I say it is too."

Her eyes lit up at that one.

"So… would you do it?"

"Get matching piercings?"

She nodded, "I mean I'm not trying to steal their idea or anything, but… they did it like two years ago, and they're still together. And I think it's just really sweet and romantic and—"

I laughed, "Alright Maya, you don't have to convince me, I'll do it."

She let out a deep breath, "Wow that easier than I thought it would be."

I didn't really care to know what that meant. As long as she was happy, I was happy. That's what I cared most about.

"So… where do you want to do it?"

"That could be taken in the wrong context you know."

"I didn't mean it to be that way."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure you didn't, stud."

I liked that nickname.

It wouldn't be soon to kiss her would it?

Yeah, it probably would be.

"You still didn't answer my question," I pointed out. "Where do you want to get the piercings done?"

"Right. How about…" She thought about it for all of five seconds before pointing out a place in front of her. "Right there?"

"Across the street?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I think that's where my sister's friends said they did it." Her cheeks turned pink suddenly, "Not _it_, but—"

"Don't worry. I know." I said and she smiled at me.

"Are we really going to do this?"

I smiled back. "Yes we are."

And then we walked across the street and entered the store. I had a huge feeling my life was going to change drastically after this.

* * *

"Ow, you didn't say it was going to hurt that much." I made a face, and moved my hair over my ear, so that it was somewhat covered, not that anyone would care one way or another.

Unless you were Sam or Alex and had to know every detail of everything.

Speaking of Sam, my phone went off and I looked to see she had sent me a message.

_**How's the date going? – Sam **_

I decided I would text (or probably call) her later and put my phone in my pocket.

Maya was giggling, "Pain's not for the weak." She responded, "You've got to be strong to handle pain." I felt that had a double meaning, but I didn't address it.

"Well at least yours looks nice." We had decided to do what her sister's friends had done and gotten helix peircings. Though it wasn't original, it was what Maya had wanted, plus we both agreed we'd look ridiculous with something else anyway. And this way we could hide it if we needed to (not that we really did).

"Do you regret getting yours?"

I shook my head, "Not at all. Do you?"

She smiled, "Nope."

That was reassuring.

Her phone started to ring then and she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I have to answer it, it's my stepmother."

I leaned back in my chair and motioned with my hand that it was fine, "Go for it. I understand."

"Hello?" I couldn't hear what the person on the other end was saying, but by the look on Maya's face, I knew it wasn't exactly good. "I'm out with someone… on a date. Yes, I'm old enough to date now, news flash. Just because you haven't been around long doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. You're not—fine, whatever. I won't be home until… well, I don't really know. I'll let Katie know where I am. Like you care anyways." With that, she hung up. Her hands were shaking so I reached over and took one in mine. She seemed to find comfort in that and immediately calmed down, looking at me.

"You don't have to say anything." I whispered. "I understand family drama, trust me."

She nodded, and I started to rub her hand with my finger while she reached with her other one to take a sip of coffee.

"Let's play a game." She said a few minutes later, hopefully as sick of the silence as I was.

"What kind of game?"

She shrugged, "20 questions, only we ask each other things instead of us guessing what we're thinking. I think that's kind of lame."

I nodded, "Okay you go first."

"What's your favorite movie?"

I thought about it for a moment, "I honestly can't pick, but I'd say Pulp Fiction or Lion King… don't judge me for that one."

"It's my favorite movie of all time, The Lion King I mean. Okay, your turn."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Orange."

I made a face, "Really?"

She laughed, "No. It's purple or black actually. My sister's is green because she decided that when she was in kindergarten she wanted to be a badass and not say pink like all the other girls. I guess that color just stuck with her and she started to actually like it. Anyway, sorry for that side story." She smiled shyly. "What's your favorite place to be?"

That was easy. "Anywhere my mom is." I smiled, wistfully. "She's always fun to be around and the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Maya smiled, "Wow, you must really love her to say that. Most guys wouldn't admit to their mother being as amazing as you say she is."

I nodded, "Well, they obviously don't have my mom."

She tilted her head, "What's it like having a mom?" She whispered. "I barely remember mine."

I felt a pang in my heart when I realized she was missing out on a lot, probably like how I missed out on having my dad around, but I didn't really mind that. He was an asshole and we were better off without him.

"She takes care of me and she'll do anything for me to see me happy. And I do the same… we just… she's my best friend."

"Wow, I wish I had that."

I had an idea then and a smile came on my face. "Maybe someday you can." I didn't elaborate on that more, so she more or less dropped it.

"Sounds like you two are close."

I nodded, "We are."

"I'm close with my sister… sort of. She's kinda off doing her own thing these days, but she cares about me and looks out for me. My stepbrother does the same. I guess I'm lucky in that sense, to have them."

I nodded, agreeing. But I knew where she was coming from with the parent part of things.

She tilted her head to the side again, and I couldn't help but think about how damn adorable that was. "What's your favorite color?"

Nice subject change there, Matlin.

"Blue or black."

"We have that in common." She grinned and I laughed. We continued to play the game for a few more minutes before we realized it was getting darker.

"We should probably get going." I said, but she shook her head. "What? Why not?"

"You know… this whole risk-taking thing is kind of fun. I mean we got matching piercings and… well, I feel like I haven't been… _risky _enough yet." Her eyes flashed and I wondered where she was going with this.

"So what do you want to do?"

She stood up, and I looked up at her. She held her hand out, and I took it, standing up with her.

"Follow me, and you'll find out."

* * *

I really don't believe this girl wasn't a risk taker. Not for four seconds.

In fact, I was pretty sure she was bullshitting me about saying she wasn't, to be honest.

We ended up taking a bus downtown by some shopping center. There was this huge block with a park and an area to perform if they wanted to. She had pulled out her phone, letting go of my hand and ran up to someone with speakers and music blasting from them. She apparently knew the guy (how I hadn't quite figured out yet) because she hugged him and then plugged in her phone. A poppy dancing some came on, and she walked over to me.

"We're going to dance." She said, "You and me. Right here, in front of all of Toronto."

I really wasn't down. I mean… I can't dance to save my life. Seriously, if someone had given me the choice to either dance or die, I'd probably unwillingly choose death.

She took both my hands in hers, one raised up in between us and the other she put on her waist.

"I don't want to disappoint you, but I don't know how to dance."

She pulled away from me then and smiled, "Just follow what I do, it's easy."

She then did a few complicated dance steps and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Really? I can't do that!"

"Enough with the, '_I can't', _tonight you can do _anything_." She kept dancing and I awkwardly tried to follow along with her. Then she started to sing and I was blown away. She moved her body in such a way that all I could figure out to do was my signature dance move. Headbang and fist pump, that always worked well for me. "There you go! Keep going! You're doing great!" And then she grabbed my hands and I managed to spin her around, laughing when she almost fell, but luckily I had caught her in time, and brought her up again. The song ended at that moment and we were both looking at each other, breathing heavily. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and my hands were on her waist.

It really couldn't have been a more perfect moment.

So I just went for it. I… took a risk. I leaned my forehead against hers and leaned in, my face less than in an inch away from hers, I looked at her one last time to see if she didn't want it, but it didn't look like she was objecting.

I kissed her gently and slowly, and was about to pull away when she responded, pressing her lips against mine and kissing me deeper. Then we broke the kiss and leaned our forehead against each other's.

"Wow." We said at the same time and smiled.

"That couldn't have been more perfect." Maya whispered.

"I don't think that was grammatically correct." I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Grammar Police." And with that she kissed me again, making me forget what I wanted to say next.

* * *

_I had a really great time tonight. Thanks for everything._

I smiled once seeing the message, letting me know Maya had gotten home safely as for some reason she refused to let me walk her home.

I entered my house then and closed the door, leaning against it for a moment before walking into the kitchen to see Alex and Ben were sitting at the island, eating ice cream.

"Where have you been all day?" Alex asked and I looked up at her.

"I uhm… I was out with…" Oh what the hell. "I was with Maya."

Alex's eyes lit up. "Maya? As in Maya Matlin?"

"How many Maya's do we know?"

"Okay, point Cam." Ben responded, and I walked to the fridge to get something to drink.

"How did it go?" Alex finally asked as I took out a bottle of water and turned towards her.

"It was… a day and night full of risks." I nodded, "Yeah… so basically it was the perfect Saturday."

Alex smiled, "Well, I'm glad you finally grew some balls and asked her out."

"It was sort of the other way around. I mean, she helped me out last night at the party because I ate shit and busted my nose as you can see, but today she just needed to get away, so I helped her out and then you know… it turned into more."

"So you and Maya had a good night. I'm happy for you." Alex smiled and I smiled back.

"Thanks." She nodded in response, "Well, I'm going to go upstairs and get to bed. I have homework to do that I've been putting off and I want to wake up early and do it."

"Okay, don't forget to call Sam and tell her about this. She's gonna want to know—" She was interrupted by my phone's loud ringtone. I answered it, waving goodbye to Alex and Ben and went upstairs to my room.

"What did you need?" I asked as soon as I was in my room.

"Tell me how it went! Did you and Maya kiss? Did you have fun? Anything? You never responded to my messages!"

"Desperate much?"

"_Cam_." Sam stressed and I stopped laughing.

"Alright fine… I'll tell you everything."

Even though Sam squealed in happiness at the somewhat appropriate times (especially when I told her about my first kiss), I was very happy.

And it was all thanks to my scheming, sneaky best friend.

After I hung up with her (after a grueling hour long conversation—I'm kidding), I texted Maya back.

**Tonight was perfect. Thanks for making me do things I never thought in a million years I'd actually have the guts to do. **

A moment later, I got a response, _my pleasure, stud. _

I laughed at that one, **well, I'll talk to you tomorrow? Today's activities wiped me out. **

_Of course, goodnight Cam :) _

I closed my eyes then so I didn't get a chance to respond, but when I woke up the next morning I saw I had a couple of messages.

_Cam? _

_Aw you fell asleep, how cute! Sleep well, I'll talk to you when you wake up :) _

* * *

**Good morning, M. Just woke up and saw your messages, sorry for falling asleep on you. And for not saying goodnight.**

She was probably asleep, so she didn't answer. But when she finally did, a big smile spread across my face.

_No worries. I fell asleep soon after you did anyway, sleepyhead. I have to do a bunch of boring family stuff today, but will you be willing to text me all day? I don't think I could make it one day without talking to you. _

**You don't even have to ask :) **

I'm pretty sure I forgot all about my homework that was due the next day.

Ah, well. Maya's way more fun to talk to anyway.

* * *

**I am _absolutely _dreading tomorrow because of what's going to happen in the new episodes. Though I'm very curious, I'm still very anxious. **

**I'm going to be posting another story later on tonight. It's a bit depressing and it's based on all the promos and stuff for this new season. It's my Valentine's Day gift to you. Happy one, ain't it? **

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY GUYS! **


End file.
